Et si Lord Voldemort revenait?
by flo007
Summary: Deux couples qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister; Et si le célèbre mage noir revenait à la surface pour s'emparer d'un corps? Que se passerait-il? Je suis pas douée pour les slashs mais j'esssayerais, mais pour l'instant.......lisez ma fic! CHAPITRE 9!
1. chapitre 1

Et si Lord Voldemort revenait ?  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Le sifflet du train retentit. Un nuage de fumée fit tousser toute personnes encore présente sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Une nouvelle année commençait. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de rentre en 6ème année. Harry et Hermione avaient été informés, pendant les vacances, qu'ils venaient d'être nommés préfet et préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Ils auraient donc une chambre, une salle de bain et un salon pour eux tout seul. Ron fut triste de devoir se séparer de Harry et de Hermione pendant l'année scolaire (surtout de Hermione). Qui ne se doutait pas que Ron avait un petit (très gros) faible pour Hermione ?(hein, qui ?) Qui ne savait pas que Hermione ignorait totalement les assauts de Ron ?(hein, qui ?) Personne. Cette dernière s'installa tranquillement dans un compartiment. Voilà maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'Hermione était toute seule en train de lire. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux personnes. Les plus beaux, les plus connus et les plus maléfiques : Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Tiens, tiens Granger, on est délaissé ?questionna Draco.  
  
-Pas du tout, Malefoy. J'attend Harry et Ron.  
  
-Potter et Weasley sont avec Patil à l'autre bout du wagon. dit Blaise  
  
-Mmmmm  
  
-Mais de rien Granger !répondit Blaise ironiquement  
  
-En tout cas il n'y a pas d'autre compartiment de libre, alors on a décidé de squater. dit Malefoy  
  
-Mmmmmm  
  
-tu sais rien dire d'autre ?  
  
-A toi, non !  
  
-La preuve tu viens de me répondre !dit (mon) Draco  
  
Pendant que les autres se disputaient, Blaise réfléchissait. Hermione malgré le faite qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup changé n'était pas horrible, au contraire. Elle porte un jean patte d'éph. bleu délavé a certain endroit, un sous pull noir et un gilet vert bouteille. Elle n'était pas mince pas grosse non plus. Elle portait des lunettes pour lire.  
  
-C'est nouveau les lunettes ?dit Blaise  
  
-Oui depuis cet été !!  
  
-Bien joué ça fait encore plus intello. T'aurais pu trouver autre chose pour te rendre intéressante. dit Draco  
  
Et la bagarre repris de plus belle pendant que Blaise fatigué par les cris regardait par la fenêtre. Attiré par le tapage des deux adolescents faisait, Harry, Ron et Parvati arrivèrent. -Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?demanda Ron jaloux comme, pas deux  
  
-JE VOUS ATTENDAIS !hurla-t-elle, MAIS ETANT DONNE QUE VOUS N'EN AVAIT RIEN A FAIRE DE MOI,JE SUIS OBLIGEE DE ME TAPER MALEFOY ET ZABINI !!!  
  
-C'est pas vrai !!!!!!!!Hein Harry on en a quelque chose a faire de Hermione. murmura Ron rouge comme une pivoine  
  
-Mais bien sûre Ron !!!!Comment as tu pu penser une seconde que nous n'en avions rien a faire !!!!!!!dit Harry  
  
Pendant que les quatre jeunes gens s'expliquaient sous l'?il attentif de Blaise, Draco, lui, était hypnotisait par Harry. Pourquoi avait-t-il eu le besoin d'intervenir !!!!!!!!! Je venais de réussir de l'oublier !!!!! Son corps musclé me donne envie !!C'est horrible !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouf, on arrive en vue de Poudlard. On va pouvoir se changer.Mais Harry aussi va devoir se changer. Sa robe va devoir glisser sur sa peau légèrement bronzé. Cet peau qui me donne tellement envie !!!!Arg,je pense encore a lui !!!!!Non il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui !!!!!!!!C'est horrible !!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin du chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La suite la prochaine fois !!!!!!!!!!Je sais je sais le chapitre est super court mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre !!!!!!! Il faut surtout remercier celine.s qui ma aidée a tout bien faire !!!!!!!! N'oubliez pas de lire sa fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol Moi faire de la pub ???????Mais pas du tt !! 


	2. chapitre 2

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lululle :merci beaucoup !!!!voici la suite !!  
  
Enishi-Haru :merci pour ton conseil, mais une amie à moi ma aider et j'ai réussi a rectifier mon 1er chapitre .Je suis contente que cela te fasse plaisir, voici la suite...  
  
Celine.s : tu as de la suite dans les idées mais tu attendras la suite comme tout le monde !!!!lol  
  
Je suis super contente que cela te fasse plaisir !!!!!!!! Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu m'as refilé le syndrome d'hp !!!!lol Voici la suite...  
  
Chapitre 2 :dispute  
  
Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta. Tous les élèves gagnèrent, avec différents moyens de transports, le château.  
  
Puis une fois tous les élèves installés dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva, tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, et pris la parole :  
  
-Chers élèves et enseignants, une nouvelle année commence.  
  
Elle risque, malgré tous mes efforts, d'être très mouvementés.  
  
Voldemort n'est pas vaincu. Il nous échappe encore et toujours, malgré tous les Aurores survenus dans cette enquête.  
  
Je vous demande d'être très prudents cette année, car nous ne sommes pas à l'abris d'une nouvelle attaque !!  
  
Puis après s'être arrêté quelques secondes pour mesurer l'effet de ses paroles il reprit sur un ton plus joyeux :  
  
-Mais, je ne souhaite pas que mes paroles ternissent notre soirée. Alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
  
Puis une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il fit apparaître des ballons, confettis et feux d'artifices.  
  
Et malgré les paroles peut encourageantes du directeur, la fête se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
Le repas terminé, Harry et Hermione indiquèrent aux premières années là où se trouvaient les différentes chambres, le salon, les salles de bains......Puis gagnèrent avec Ron le salon des préfets en chef.  
  
Ils veillèrent jusqu'à 11h, puis Hermione partit se coucher. Ron et Harry entreprirent une petite discussion :  
  
-Ron que penses-tu des personnes qui ont des attirances pour les personnes du même sexe qu'eux ?demanda Harry hésitant  
  
-Eh tu parles des..  
  
-Oui. répondit Harry pas très rassuré  
  
-Je sais pas. Je crois que cela ne me gène pas. Tu sais, Bill l'est aussi !!!Tu aurais du voir la tête des parents quand il nous l'a dit !!!!dit Ron avec un petit rire (moi en tout cas je me l'imagine !!!Et bien en plus !!!lol)  
  
-Bill ?! s'écria Harry  
  
-Oui bon, ça veut dire quoi ta question ?  
  
-Je..enfin..c'est pas facile à dire..On va dire que je suis plus attiré par les garçons que les filles !!(il est timide Harry, hein céline..Il vaut mieux que je me taise si je ne veux pas mourir !!!!!lol)  
  
-T'es..(à votre avis c'est quoi le mot suivant ??lol)  
  
-Oui  
  
-Tu veux qu'on en parle ???  
  
-MAIS RON, IL N'Y A RIEN A DIRE. CE N'EST PAS UNE MALADIE N'Y UN COMPLEXE D'INFERIORITE, NI RIEN D'AUTRE !!!!!!!  
  
JE SUIS FATIGUE. JE VAIS ME COUCHER !!!!!!répondit-il aussi sec qu'il put faire. Il était visiblement agacé.  
  
-Excuse moi Harry, j'ai manqué de tact, désolé.  
  
-Oh, arrête t'en as rien a foutre !!!!!Pour toi c'est une maladie !!!!Mais en faite t'as rien compris !!!!!  
  
-C'est pas ça Harry !Excuse moi, je suis désolé !!!  
  
-C'est pas grave. dit Harry plus doucement  
  
-Toujours ami ?demande Ron  
  
-Ouais. dit Harry en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.  
  
C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les garçons partirent se coucher. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva à dormir. Ron pensait(c rare ) à ce que Harry lui avait dit(ou plutôt crié !!lol), et Harry pensait(c déjà moins rare) à ce qu'il avait dit à Ron.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione tambourina à la porte de Harry.  
  
-Réveille toi gros paresseux !!!!  
  
-Mouais, j'arrive !!!!dit Harry à peine réveillé  
  
Puis une fois Hermione partit, il se leva et regarda dans son armoire pour s'habiller. Au bout de cinq minutes il opta pour un sous pull noir et un pantalon noir bien moulant.  
  
Alors qu'il entrer dans la Grande Salle, il se rendit compte qu'il était habillé comme Hermione. Ils ne purent retenirent leurs fous rire. Puis Harry pris place à côté de Hermione et en face de Ron.  
  
Les deux amis se sourirent mutuellement.  
  
Puis sentant que quelqu'un le regardé, Harry tourna la tête, mais ne vis personne.  
  
-Harry, je suis pas trop rassurée, dit Hermione, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe.  
  
-C'est bizarre Mione, mais moi aussi j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe.  
  
-Mais non, vous vous faites des idées !!!dit Ron en buvant son jus de citrouille.  
  
Et voilà c'est fini le chapitre !!!!!!Alors à votre avis qui c'est qui les observais ?hein ? Reviews please !!!!! 


	3. chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hannange :merci beaucoup pour le tuyau j'irai jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
Celine.s :n'importe quoi !!!!!!!!Il est très bien mon clavier !!!!C'est le tien qui est bizarre !!!!!!lol !!!!!!En plus je ne rigole même pas !!!!!!Et sourire prend un « e »,et ne me dit pas que c'est a cause de mon clavier parce que je te crois pas !!!Voici la suite !!  
  
Nyny :merci beaucoup pour ton compliment !!!Voici la suite qui j'espère va te plaire !!!!  
  
Athanea DarkShadow :merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de lire ma fic cela me fait très plaisir de ta part !!!!!!!!!!lol !!!!!voici la suite,j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!!!!  
  
Leacmoa :merci énormément Léa pour ton review !!!!!Tu as bien vu la fille c moa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T un peu trop perspicace !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Pourquoi il a fallu que je le regarde à ce moment là ????? Hein ???? Pourquoi ?????  
  
Si je ne me savais pas Malefoy, je dirais que je suis maudit(chercher le rapport. Il n'y en a aucun. Ça m'éclate juste de l'écrire)  
  
Heureusement que j'ai détourné la tête au bon moment. Imaginez qu'il m'ai vu ?Hein ????Mais pourquoi ????  
  
Si je ne me connaissais pas, je dirai que mon imagination est littéralement collé à Potter.  
  
Mais pourquoi ???(question qui revient souvent, je trouve que ça fait bien !!lol)  
  
-Debout Draco !!!!Debout !!!! (et non pas Drago, hein céline)  
  
-Arrête de crier comme ça Blaise !!!Chuis réveillé !dit-il passablement énervé.  
  
-Ok, ok. Mais au faite t'as pas dormi ??  
  
-Non, je réfléchissais(chose pas rare du tt). Je me suis réveillé à 4h30 du mat. et j'arrive plus à dormir.  
  
-Tu pensais à quoi ??Non, je devrais dire tu penses à qui ? A ta nouvelle conquête ????  
  
-Cela se pourrait bien !!!dit Draco en se léchant les lèvres et se frottant les mains.  
  
Au faite Blaise, c'est qui la fille dont tu as rêvé ???J'ai entendu des choses pas mal intéressants !!!!!!!!!!Je sens que demain je me réveillerai de bonne heure pour t'entendre et deviner qui s'est !!!!!  
  
Blaise rougit(faiblement) et dit en se ressaisissant :  
  
-A ma nouvelle conquête !!  
  
Et il rire tout deux en se demandant qui était la nouvelle conquête de l'autre.  
  
***********************  
  
-Ron faut se réveiller !!!!dit Harry  
  
-Mmmgmgggm  
  
-Quoi ???  
  
-Mmgmmgrive  
  
-Tu veux pas articuler ?  
  
-J'arrive !!!!  
  
-T'en as mis du temps pour dire deux(hein céline) mots !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puis s'en suivit une course effrénée dans tout le dortoir. Ron essayant d'étriper Harry (à votre avis, qui va gagner ???Hein ???).  
  
Harry pour faire plaisir à Ron se laissa rattraper. Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre et auraient volontiers continué si Hermione ne serrait pas accouru pour les séparer.  
  
-Vous êtes fous ou quoi ????Heureusement que je vous ai entendu et séparé, imaginez ce qui se serait passé ??????  
  
-On serait certainement passé aux chatouilles !!!!!dit Harry  
  
-Quoi ?????  
  
-On était pas en train de se disputer mais en train de rigoler Mione !!!!  
  
-En tout cas tout le collège vous entends !!!!!!C'est vraiment pas malin, vous m'avez fait peur !!!!!dit Hermione énervée  
  
-Excuse moi Mione. dit Harry sincère  
  
-Excuse moi aussi Hermione . dit Ron rouge comme pas deux et déçu de l'avoir énervé.  
  
Pris dans un élan de tendresse (ne chercher pas ça m'éclate d'écrire ça !!!) elle les embrassa (sur la joue évidemment !!!!Ou est-ce que vous avez pensé ??????Esprit tordu !!!lol)  
  
Harry se dégagea vivement et Ron devint tellement rouge qu'on cru pendant un instant qu'il allait éclater (comme un jolie ballon rouge !!!!!je me permet de vous rappelez que je sort d'un asile !!!!!!) pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.  
  
****************************  
  
Enfin ils arrivent !!!! Ils en ont mis du temps !!!!!!  
  
-On se demande bien ce qu'il font dans leurs dortoirs les Gryffondors !!!!!!dit Draco ironique, le regard totalement scotché sur le (beau) noir qui venait de s'installer en face de Ron qui était à côté de Hermione.  
  
De loin on ne voyait pas la différence entre son visage (je précise :Ron ;au cas ou vous serai perdu. lol) et ses cheveux.  
  
-Ha, ha, ha, ha !!!!T'as vu la tête de Weasley !!!dit Blaise totalement mord de rire.  
  
-Tu regardes les Gryffondors maintenant ? dit Draco sévèrement  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Depuis quand ?  
  
-Depuis que ma nouvelle conquête et dedans !!!!  
  
-Quoi ??  
  
-Oui !!  
  
-Mais..c'est une Gryffondors ?  
  
-Eh, alors ?  
  
-Bah.je sais pas moi ???????  
  
-Il me semble que ta conquête est aussi chez les Gryffondors ????Non ????  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ????  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit Draco !!!!dit Blaise fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.  
  
-La prochaine fois que tu écoutes ce que je dit en dormant, je t'assomme le lendemain !!!!!!D'accord ?????  
  
-Si tu veux mais je te ferai remarquer que tu fais des fautes d'accords pendants ton sommeil !!!  
  
-Quoi ?????????????  
  
-Je sais pas mais tu disais tout le temps « il » ou « content »(au lieu de « contente »)  
  
-ça doit être ça !!!  
  
-De quoi ???  
  
-Je dois faire des fautes d'accords !!  
  
-Mmmmmmm. dit Blaise voyant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
IL s'en souvenait de son rêve !!!Si quelqu'un le voyait à l'instant même où il se le remémoré il aurait eu un choque de voir Draco Malefoy en train de rougir !!!  
  
(vous voulez que je vous le raconte ????Hein ????Avouez !!!!Eh bien pour vous faire chier, je raconterais le rêve plus tard !!!!Na na na na nère !!!!Chuis une sadique !!!)  
  
Malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un à cet instant le regarda. Et eu un choque.(vous voulez savoir qui le regarda ????Et ben je vous le dirai pas !!!!!)  
  
#################################  
  
Une fois que Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent fini de manger, ils partirent en direction des cachots.  
  
-Super, première heure de cours :Potion !!dit Ron sarcastique  
  
-Effectivement, c'est le meilleur moyen de se réveiller !!!constata Harry ironique  
  
-Si vous aviez écouté ce que Dumbledore a dit, vous auriez remarqué que Rogue est absent !!!!!!!!  
  
-Ouais des vacances !!!!!!cria Ron un peu trop fort car toute les personnes dans les parages le regardèrent  
  
-Heu, Ron, on a seulement 1h de libre. dit Harry  
  
-Bah et alors ???C'est quand même des vacances !!De courte durée, de 1h, mais si Rogue n'est pas là alors c'est les plus belles vacances de la semaine !!!!!!!  
  
-ça veut rien dire Ronald !!lui fit remarquer Hermione  
  
-On s'en fous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dit Harry  
  
Et ils partirent en fous rire devant la tête que faisait Hermione.  
  
Puis elle entraîna les garçons dans la salle commune pour les faire réviser étant donné qu'ils avaient Mc Gonagall l'heure suivante. Dans la salle commune les garçons refusèrent net de travailler et commencèrent une partie d'échec.  
  
Ron manifestement n'en avait rien à faire et fixait Hermione avec des yeux d'harengs frits.  
  
Harry qui essayait de se concentrer sur le jeu (c'est pas facile quand on a envie d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Ron !!!lol) mis au bout de 5 minutes le roi de Ron en échec et mat, et hurla de joie(c'est la première fois qu'il gagne contre Ron)  
  
-J'ai gagné !!!!!!!!!  
  
-Quoi ????T'as gagné ?????Eh bien Ron qu'est-ce qui se passe ???????T'es pas en forme ????dit Hermione ironiquement  
  
Ron vira au rouge et balbutia :  
  
-Eh..ben...je te regardais faire....comme ça moi aussi je...révise  
  
-Ah bon ???dit-elle en essayant de ne pas de le regarder.  
  
Puis les tirant de leurs rêveries elle leurs annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. Harry perplexe regarda sa montre et lui fit signala qu'il n'était que 8h25.  
  
-Le temps d'y aller, tu verras il y aura déjà tout les élèves.  
  
De bon c?ur Harry et Ron se laissèrent traîner par Hermione. Mais arriver là-bas il n'y avait personne et il était 8h30.  
  
-je te l'avais dit Mione qu'il n'y aurais personne !!!lui fit remarquer Harry  
  
-Pas grave, on va réviser la métamorphose.  
  
-Oh, non !!!!dirent en c?ur Harry et Ron  
  
Pour ne pas la vexer Harry se laissa transformer en chaise, puis vint le tour de Ron.  
  
Elle eut aucun mal pour le transformer mais par contre pour le contre-sort il y eut un petit, gros problème.  
  
-Harry, j'arrive plus à lui rendre sa forme normale !!!!dit Hermione totalement paniquée  
  
Tout à coup une voix vint de derrière eux :  
  
-Tiens, tiens vous m'avez gardé une place parmit vous ???Comme c'est gentil !!!  
  
Draco qui l'ait avaient observé n'était pas dupe, il s'avait bien que Hermione avait raté son sort et pour la faire encore plus paniquer il s'assit sur le tabouret (Ron) mais a ce moment là il eut un très gros problème ..........  
  
La suite au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ne dite pas que mon chapitre était court il a duré :8 pages !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Insomnies

Reviews :  
  
Nyny :merci beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!!!  
  
Céline.s :merci beaucoup céline mais maintenant je sais comment faire pour publier mon histoire !!!!(grâce à toi !!lol) Pour la suite tu verras !!!!!!!!  
  
Hannange :seulement sympa ????snif snif.lol !!!merci beaucoup !!!!!  
  
Umbre77 :Comment as tu deviné que je portais Ron dans mon c?ur ???Non en faite je l'aime bien mais j'aime bien le faire chier !!!!!!niark niark !!!Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments qui me font vraiment très plaisir !!!!!!!En tout cas j'espère que ma suite va te faire plaisir..  
  
Celinette :Ne prend pas la peine d'aller chez l'ophtalmo.je n'en vo pas la peine...Je suis content que tu es rigolé (c'était le but !!lol)Je sais je sais j'essaye de ménager le suspens mais bon..en tt cas voici la suite.  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
..et là, il eut un gros problème...Ron se retransforma d'un coup, en renversant, dans un grand fracas, Draco qui était sur son dos.  
  
Harry qui se trouvait derrière Ron se renversa sous le poids de Draco qui lui était tombé dessus.  
  
Malheureusement pour Harry, il se cogna la tête et se retrouva dans les pommes. Draco qui était tombé sur Harry, lui aussi eut un étourdissement (pendant 2-3 secondes), puis remarqua dans la position où il se trouvait, il était entre les jambes de Harry, sa tête sur son torse. Ron devant ce spectacle se rua sur Draco et l'étrangla en le secouant dans tous les sens, ce qui réveilla naturellement Harry. Hermione essayait de retenir Ron. Et c'est devant ce « magnifique » spectacle que Mc Gonagall les trouva.  
  
-Je....voulu dire Hermione  
  
-Je ne veux rien entendre Miss Granger !!!Vous aurez tous les trois une heure de colle. Vous M. Malefoy, je rapporterais ce que j'ai vu a votre professeur de maison, et je veillerais à ce que vous aussi vous aillez une heure de colle !!!!  
  
-Merci beaucoup Weasley !!!grogna Malefoy que Ron avait lâché.  
  
-Mais de rien Malefoy !!!!!  
  
Ron tourna la tête vers Harry et Hermione et les regarda d'un air d'excuse.  
  
Hermione lui souriait et Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.  
  
Puis une fois le cour de métamorphose fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner (du soir).  
  
Une fois tout les élèves assis, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence, puis commença :  
  
Pour Halloween ainsi que pour inaugurer le début des cours, je souhaite faire un grand bal !!!!!Mesdemoiselles je souhaite que vous portiez des robes de bal, Messieurs je souhaite que vous ailliez un costard cravate. Ce bal aura lieu dans 3 semaines !!!  
  
Puis il se rassit et un brouhaha infernal emplit la Salle. Tout (ou presque) le monde se demandait qui ils auraient comme partenaire et ce qu'ils allaient porter.  
  
-Hermione, voudrais-tu être ma partenaire ??demanda Ron en tentant le tout pour le tout.  
  
-Je ne préférerais pas Ron !!  
  
-Heu...pourquoi ???demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas y aller avec toi Ron. Il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime.en ami et rien de plus. dit-elle d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Ah, bon..ben, je vais dans mon dortoir, je ne me sens pas bien !!  
  
-Ron attend !!!!cria Hermione  
  
-Non, ça ne vaut pas la peine. dit-il des sanglots dans la voix  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je vais le rattraper. dit Harry  
  
Ne sachant que faire, Hermione éclata en sanglots.  
  
**************************************  
  
Enfin Weasley se casse !!!!Mais.non.attend part pas toi aussi Potter... !!!!!!!!Non, mais il est vraiment chiant le Weasley !!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
Enfin Weasley et Potter se cassent !!!Mais.non...attend pleure pas Granger !!!!Eh merde !!!Oouuupppssss !!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
-ça va Hermione ????demanda Seamus  
  
-Non.  
  
-Eh, s'il te plait, tu voudrais pas être ma partenaire ?????  
  
-Eh.je sais pas..je vais réfléchir !!!dit-elle  
  
************************************  
  
Casse toi !!!!Laisse la tranquille Finnigan !!Elle ira avec MOI au bal !!!!!Même si je lui ai pas encore demandé !!!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors :  
  
-Ron attend moi !!cria Harry  
  
-Non !  
  
-Pourquoi ????  
  
-Tu comprends pas ??? Elle me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette (orange !!!Une vieille chaussette orange !!!Je suis complètement folle !!!) Elle n'en a rien a faire de moi !! Je ne suis qu'un pion sur son jeu !!!C'est une belle salo...  
  
IL n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Harry lui envoya son poing en plein dans la figure.  
  
-Ne dit jamais ça !!!Même si tu es énervé !!!Elle n'y peut rien, elle ne t'aime pas !!! Tu vas comprendre ??????Tu te fais du mal tout seul !!!!Tu t'accroches mais ça ne sert à rien !!!Elle, ne, t'aime, pas !!!!hurla Harry en articulant bien, les derniers mots.  
  
Et Ron éclata en sanglots, et s'excusa tant bien que mal. Harry le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le réconforter. Ron pleurait, et pleurait pendant environ une demi-heure puis s'endormit contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Harry le porta jusqu'à son lit, le borda et s'installa lui aussi dans son lit et s'endormit, mais il se réveilla vers minuit. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Puis tout à coup une voix intérieure lui murmura : « Va vers le lac, petit Potter, vas-y. »  
  
Harry essayait de vaincre cette voix, mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. IL dût se lever et commença à marcher vers les portes de Poudlard pour pouvoir aller dans le parc. Mais Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il ressentait une grande fatigue. Comme si quelqu'un lui enlevait toute vie de son corps.  
  
*****************************  
  
Il est minuit et je n'arrive plus à dormir.  
  
-Blaise, tu dors ???demanda Draco  
  
-T'as g.. !!!!!!!!!!Laisse moi dormir !!!!  
  
En vain Draco essaya de se rendormir, mais sans succès !!Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si une force l'en empêchait. Lassait de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs.  
  
Comme il n'y avait personne à cette heure si dans les cachots, il se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard. Mais quelle fût sa surprise quand il aperçut une ombre à moitié dans les pommes qui allait s'écrouler. Quand tout à coup il reconnu l'ombre  
  
-Potter ??murmura-t-il  
  
Pas de réponse. Inquiété par son état de santé, Draco se précipita vers lui, malgré le faite que Harry voulait le repousser. On aurait dit qu'un mal étrange le rongeait.  
  
Mais ce dernier commençait à tomber et Malefoy le retint de justesse.  
  
-Potter ???répéta-t-il  
  
-Mmmgmpousse toi......je dois....Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il tomba dans les pommes.  
  
Draco réfléchi aussi vite qu'il put. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez Pomfresh, car ils auraient tous les deux au moins 2 voir 3 heures de colle. Le seul moyen était de l'emmener chez les Serpentards. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, sinon la chatte de Rusard risquait de venir. Il prit donc Harry dans ses bras et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots Grâce au statut de son. père, vis à vis de Poudlard, il avait pu avoir une chambre à lui tout seul. Il posa Harry sur son lit. Il ne savait que faire, et Harry était de plus en plus mal au point, il avait de la fièvre et sa température chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Que fallait-il faire ???  
  
Draco décida de lui enlever son pull, son t-shirt, son pantalon et ses chaussettes (ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste son caleçon) puis il l'enfouit dans des draps, couvertures et doudounes. Puis il pris une bassine remplit d'eau et mis un gant sur la figure de Harry.  
  
Je sais, je sais mon chapitre est très court, mais je me suis dépêché de l'écrire !!!!!!!Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon chapitre prochain sera plus long !!!!!! Auriez vous la gentillesse de m'écrire en review plllleeeeaseeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapitre 5: Mystérieuse lettre

Reviews :  
  
Celinette :Mais c'est que tu as l'esprit tordu ma petite celinette !!!!!!!!  
En tout cas pour la température on va dire que c'est la température  
qui baisse parce que c'est moi qui est décidé comme ça !!!!!lol !!  
Effectivement heureusement qu'il y a « Super Draco » !!!!lol  
Fô pas s'inquiéter !!!!Voici la suite..  
  
Celine.s :Mais pourquoi vous avez toute l'esprit tordu ????????  
C'est fini oui ????lol  
Sale perverse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol !!!!!!!!  
Voici la suite......  
  
Nyny :Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Voici la suite..  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Voilà maintenant 5 heures que Harry était chez Draco. Draco, pour ne pas le déranger, c'était endormi sur son canapé. Vers une heure, une heure trente Harry avait cessé de trembler et sa température était à nouveau normal.  
  
Mais, il avait toujours cette boule dans l'estomac. Celle qui apparaît sans que quelque chose de spécial ne soit arrivé. Mais quelque chose était arrivé. Il avait entendu une voix. Sombre. Maléfique. Il l'avait entendu il ne pouvait le nier. Puis tout à coup sa cicatrice commença à le brûler. Harry se réveilla en sursaut vers 8h. et eut un cri de surprise en voyant la chambre dans laquelle il était, ce qui réveilla Draco.  
  
-Ahhhhhh !!!!!!!  
  
-Hein ?...Quoi ??? On attaque ? cria Draco ( en plein dans le coltard)  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ???demanda Harry  
  
-Quoi ???? (deux de tension, trois de détente !!!!)  
  
-Tu m'as enlevé, c'est ça ?????Au secours !!!  
  
-T'as g... !!!!!!!(la politesse m'interdit de dévoiler ce mot !!!!désolé)  
  
-Moi me la fermer ???T'es fous ou quoi Malefoy ????  
  
-P...(ce mot là aussi) tu vas te taire ?????Tu crois vraiment que je suis Zorro ou quoi ?????J'ai pas que ça à faire !!!!!!!!!!!T'enlever .. N'importe quoi !!!!Tu regardes trop la télé Potter !!!!Je te préviens que c'est grâce à moi que tu es en vie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Quelle idée aussi d'être somnambule et malade ???Hein ???  
  
-Moi ??Somnambule et malade ???Tu délires où quoi ????Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter !!  
  
-Quoi ???Tu te souviens de rien ???  
  
-De quoi veux tu que je me souvienne Malefoy ???  
  
Devant la tête que faisait Harry, Draco lui raconta ce qui c'était passé la veille.  
  
Harry qui n'y comprenais rien, retomba en grand fracas dans le lit de Draco.  
  
Malefoy lui aussi n'en revenait pas que Harry ne se souviennes de rien. Puis tout deux se disputèrent encore un peu, et, enfin , Draco décida que Harry resterait jusqu'au lendemain. A deux, le temps passerait plus vite !!!!  
  
Il ne voulait pas le dire mais il s'inquiétait énormément sur la santé de Harry.  
  
-Mais que vont dire Hermione et Ron si je ne vais pas aujourd'hui en cours ???Hein ???Et les profs ????Hein ????Et puis tu ne vas pas louper des cours par ma faute !!!!!  
  
-On s'en tape des profs Potter !!!Je m'en fous des cours !Et puis tu n'avais pas à être somnambule !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Appelle moi au moins par mon prénom M....Draco..dit-il d'une voix mal assurée  
  
-Ok P..H..arry  
  
-Bon, on fait quoi???  
  
-J'ai une question.Harry.Pourquoi tu essayais de me repousser hier soir ???????Et puis tu disais que tu devais...Et tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Qu'est ce que tu devais faire.Harry ?????  
  
-Je.je ne sais plus !!!!!!Je ne me souviens de rien, sauf que vers minuit je me suis réveillé, incapable de dormir et puis...je ne sais plus !!!!Je me souviens t'avoir vu à un moment, puis plus rien..  
  
-Ah.d'accord  
  
-Bon, on fait quoi ?????  
  
-T'as pas lâchés l'idée toi ????Je sais pas, je crois que...  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il sauta (non, non ne pensais pas à ça !!!) sur Harry et commença à ( attention, roulement de tambour) le chatouiller !!!!! ( vous avez cru, Hein ????????????????)  
  
*************************  
  
De leurs côté, Hermione et Ron étaient très inquiets pour Harry. Ils étaient en train de manger, quand tout à coup le courrier arriva. Une magnifique chouette : mordoré et blanche, se posa devant Hermione. Elle fut très content et surprise. Quand elle ouvrit le message, elle lu à voix basse :  
  
« Si mon sang était de l'encre,  
  
Je me couperais les veines,  
  
Pour t'écrire :  
  
Je t'aime. »  
  
(Ce n'est pas moi qui est composé poème. C'est un ami à moi du nom de Damien Carrière !!!Si vous l'avez aimé, écrivez le moi sur un review et je lui ferais parvenir !!!Merci !!!flo007)  
  
-Hermione c'est quoi ce message ????  
  
-Rien, rien Ron !!répondit-elle  
  
Elle était très surprise que quelqu'un lui ai écrit un message.et d'amour en plus !!!!!!!!!Puis tout à coup, un doute vin se loger en elle : et si c'était Ron qui lui avait écris ??  
  
-Ron, tu m'as écris un message c'est dernier temps ????  
  
-Non, pourquoi ???  
  
-Rien, rien !!!!dit-elle en s'empressant de ranger le mot  
  
Mais alors si ce n'était pas Ron qui lui avait écrit ce message, qui était- ce ??????  
  
**************************  
  
Ca y est, elle a reçu le message !!!!!!!!On va voir comment elle va réagir !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmmm......ça va.....j'ai vu mieux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bon, c'est partit pour le deuxième message....  
  
******************************  
  
Contre toute attente, une deuxième chouette arriva et se dirigea vers Hermione. La chouette était encore plus belle que la première : elle était toute blanche, mais dans ce plumage si parfait, on voyait des reflets bleus. A chaque battement d'aile, on aurait dit que de la poussière d'argent se déversait sur les personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous d'elle. Ses yeux bleu roi, bleu nuit vous transpercez jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, comme pour vous juger, vous protéger.  
  
Un bouquet de fleur ainsi qu'un mot était attaché à sa patte.  
  
« Tu es la rose, Je suis le c?ur, Et je te le donnerais, Si seulement, Tu accepterais d'aller avec moi Au bal de début d'année, Tendrement,  
  
Ton fidèle amant »  
  
Zorro  
  
P.S :Je t'offre cet hiboux qui te protègera jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle écrivit un mot rapidement :  
  
« Laisse moi te voir, Je ne sais rien de toi mi à part que tu viens de Serpentard !!!) (A votre avis comment à-t-elle devinée ????)  
  
Sinon pour le bal, c'est oui d'avance !!!!!!  
  
Tendrement Hermione. »  
  
Elle permit à sa chouette de s'envoler pour porter le mot à....  
  
En levant la tête, elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardé !!  
  
Elle, souria et s'en alla, mais elle fut vite rattraper par Ron...  
  
Et voilà c'est fini !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pour le deuxième poème c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pitié RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SSSSSSSSSS Please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6: Premier symptôme

Reviews :  
  
Celinette :Dit tout de suite que c'est moi qui suis perverse !!!lol  
Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ( je vais rougir !!lol)  
En tout cas tu ne sais pas pour Hermione ???????????  
  
Eh, ben alors, là tu me déçois !!!!!!!!lol (si tu veux vraiment  
  
savoir regarde le 1er chapitre parce que franchement si tu vois  
pas, hein ????Mais en tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour  
que je te le dise !!!!) Voici la suite.....  
  
Nyny : merci énormément ma ch'tite Nyny !!!!Tous tes compliments  
vont me faire rougir !!!!!lol  
En tt cas merci énormément pour ton soutien !!!!!!! C'est  
très gentil et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !!!!!Excuse moi  
pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver la suite de ma  
fanfic !!!!!!!! En tout cas voici la suite !!!!!!  
  
ZoR.oui.et.alors :Tu sais quoi ZoR ?????? A mon avis Damien  
  
trouve toutes ses poésies avec son portable !!!  
Je m'explique : il est possible, si on a un portable,  
d'envoyer un sms et à ce moment là, on reçoit un  
  
poème !!!!!!!! Parce que sans être méchante,  
beaucoup de ses poèmes sont passer à la télé !!!!  
Sujet qui peut mener à des complications !!!!lol !!!  
En tout cas voici la suite !!!  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
-Tu ne te lasse jamais de jouer aux échecs ???  
  
-Jamais, pourquoi ????  
  
-Parce-que ça fait 7èmes parties qu'on y joue et je trouve ça lassant !!!  
  
-Normal, c'est moi qui gagne à chaque fois !!!!  
  
-Bon, on arrête ???dit Draco, ce qui était plus un ordre qu'une demande  
  
-Une dernière si te plait !!!!!  
  
-Non !!  
  
-Draco, s'il te plait !!!!!demanda Harry d'une voix gamine et suppliante  
  
-Non, et continue de me supplier et je te chatouille !!!  
  
-Meeeeeeeeeee..................  
  
-T'es une vache maintenant ?????demanda Draco pour le taquiner  
  
-Bon, on fait quoi alors ????  
  
-Ch'ais pas moi !!  
  
-Au fait c'est cet aprèm l'heure de colle avec Ron et Hermione ???? demanda Harry (voir chapitre 4, le début)   
  
-Ouais !!  
  
-Attend, s'exclama Harry, on va se faire coller pour avoir loupé une journée de cour !!!!  
  
-Et mince !!!!!!!( vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je puisse écrire autre chose !!!!!lol)  
  
*****************************  
  
-Hermione, Hermione c'était qui ???  
  
-ça ne te regarde pas Ron !!!!! ( normal elle peut pas dire son nom étant donné qu'elle ne le connaît pas !!!!!!lol)  
  
-S'il te plaît !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Non!!!dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Bon, si jamais quelqu'un / Harry me cherche, je suis à la bibliothèque !!  
  
-Comme d'habitude. Je trouve même que le surnom : rat de bibliothèque te vas très bien !!! dit Ron dans un murmure (malgré le fait qu'il soit en colère !!!) , mais assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?? dit Hermione avec un regard de profond dégoût  
  
-Mooooiiiiiii ???????dit Ron d'un ton innocent  
  
-Oui toi ! dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant  
  
-J'ai juste sous-entendu que tu passais ta journée à la bibliothèque, et que tu en sortais uniquement pour allé en cour et même parfois manger. Mais mis à par ça je n'ai absolument rien sous-entendu  
  
Hermione était tellement en colère qu'elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps : elle asséna Ron d'une gifle. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle ne mesura pas sa force, et Ron sous le coup de la violence s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière et en tombant par terre, il se cogna avec violence à la rambarde de l'escalier ( car ils étaient dans le hall !!) et demeura ainsi immobile, les bras en croix.  
  
-Heu.........Ron.........tu vas bien dit la voix hésitante d'Hermione, répond moi s'il te plait !!!!!! Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie !!!!!RRRRRRooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!S'il te plait !!! dis Hermione en larme, ce qui était un faible mot, car son visage était recouvert de larmes, qui dégoulinaient sur son chemisier. ( attention, il va devenir transparent !!!!!lol)  
  
**************************  
  
« J'ai trop changé, il faut que je redevienne comme avant, il faut que tout redevienne comme avant !!! Si père se rend compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, alors il tuera !!!!!! »  
  
-Draco, ça va ???  
  
-Non. dit-il d'une voix dure et glaciale. Potter, faut qu'on parle !!!!!  
  
-Pardon ? répondit Harry étonné  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Je déteste me répéter !!! dit-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.  
  
-Et de QUOI veux-tu parler............Malefoy ??  
  
-De ce qui vient de se passer !!! reprit-il sur le même ton  
  
-Tu veux parler du fait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, du fait que l'on s'appelait par nos prénoms et du fait que tu étais gentil avec moi et inversement ?????  
  
-Exactement.......  
  
-Et....  
  
-Premièrement je veux que tu partes ce soir même et......  
  
-Et pourquoi ????  
  
-Je déteste que l'on m'interrompe !!!!  
  
-Oh.......pardon, monseigneur !!!!!dit Harry sarcastique !!!!!  
  
-et........deuxièmement, c'est fini la gentillesse, je t'ai juste aidé, c'est tout !!!!!!Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Malefoy, que je dois laisser quelqu'un mourir devant moi !!!!!  
  
-Oh, bien sûr, attend je regarde le tableau : Malefoy le bon seigneur, celui qui aide les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide !!!! Désolé ça ne va pas ensemble !!!!!!!  
  
-et troisièmement je veux que tu n'en parles à personne !!!!!!!!!continua Draco comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu  
  
Puis Draco se retourna. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas !!!!!!!!  
  
« Mais pourquoi la vie, était-elle si cruelle ??????? Pourquoi ????Qu'avais-je fait ????? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ?? Je n'ai faire pour !!!!!!!!Mais aussi rien fait contre........ Pourquoi ais-je comme père Lucius Malefoy ??? Pas de réponse !!!!!!!Vous n'avez pas de réponse !!!!!!! pourquoi, pourquoi ??? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?? Hein pourquoi moi ???? Avez vous une réponse ??????  
  
Je veux qu'on m'aide, s'il vous plait, une aide quelconque, s'il vous plait, je veux qu'on m'aide !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop difficile !!!!!!!!!!Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au monde pour qu'il me déteste ???????.................................................. Je suis naît, c'est tout.....................c'est peut- être même trop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JE NI SUIS POUR RIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est trop difficile à comprendre ?????????????????? »  
  
Mais tout à coup, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer à la taille.  
  
-Es-tu vraiment sûr que je parte ???  
  
-Je........................mais Draco n'arrivait pas à finir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était l'embrasser.  
  
-Oui, tu voulais dire ? dit Harry en soufflant dans le cou du beau blond sans pour autant le lâcher.  
  
Ce fut le signal de départ.  
  
Dans un mouvement brusque, Draco se dégagea doucement des bras de Harry, mais juste pour un moment car il se retourna et l'enlaça à son tour, tout en l'embrassant avec passion.  
  
-Non, on ne doit pas, dit Draco, je suis.............  
  
-à moi....reprit Harry.  
  
*******************************  
  
-Ron..............dis quelque chose, je t'en pris !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dit Hermione des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
Mais Ron ne parlais pas, ne parlais plus, ne bougeais plus. Il était inerte.  
  
A ce moment là, tous les élèves sortirent en même temps de la Grande Salle, pour se rendre en cour, quand ils virent Ron allongé par terre, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, et Hermione en pleure à côté de lui.  
  
D'un mouvement brusque Mc Gonagall dispersa la foule, pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention.  
  
Elle n'en fut pas moins surprise devant ce spectacle.  
  
-M......mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ???? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Je......je........mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase  
  
-Vous ????  
  
-Je..........un accident......continua Hermione  
  
Soudain Dumbledore arriva. Il ne posa pas de question à Hermione. Il ne voulait apparemment, pour le moment, rien savoir.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa. dit simplement Dumbledore  
  
Et Ron se souleva dans les airs et se fit transporter à l'infirmerie, suivi de Dumbledore, de Mc Gonagall ( complètement choqué) et d'Hermione qui baissait les yeux tellement elle avait honte.  
  
******************************  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ???????? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de le gifler aussi fort ?????? Il faudrait peut être que je lui parle ????? Non. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si. Non, non, non, non !!!!!! Si. -Tu en meurs d'envie !!!!! dis une petite voix dans sa tête -Mais non, bien sûr que non, c'est une sang de b............. -Tu vois bien que tu n'arrive même pas à le dire !!!!!!!! -Purée, j'en ai marre, pourquoi t'as toujours raison ???? -Peut-être parce que je suis ta conscience !!!!! -Grrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
De leurs côtés, Harry et Draco s 'embrassaient toujours avec passion.  
  
Draco, ni tenant plus, pris Harry dans ses bras et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il entreprit de défaire la chemise du Gryffondor ( autorisation accordé pour baver !!!lol) et de lui lécher d'un air gourmand les tétons. (autorisation plus qu'accordé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-Draco.............gémit Harry.  
  
Il savait qu'il devait arrêter le Serpentard, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Mais Harry savait aussi que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.  
  
Alors Harry saisit Draco par les épaules, mais n'arriva pas à l'arrêter. A présent le blond était en train d'enlever son pantalon.  
  
-Draco, arrête, s'il te plait !!!! murmura Harry  
  
Mais Draco ne semblait pas l'entendre, alors Harry reprit de plus belle  
  
-Draco, arrête !!! d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le Serpentard  
  
-Pourquoi ???? s'étonna le beau blond  
  
-Je...je ne veux pas aller plus loin......  
  
Alors Draco fut pris par une violente colère. Accusant Harry à tord et à travers de tous les gros mots qu'il connaissait.  
  
-Tu me fais craquer et après tu me jètes !!!!  
  
-Mais non, c'est pas vrai !!!!  
  
Mais Draco ne l'entendait plus, il était dans un état second. Il avait des spasmes de plus en plus violents et semblait-il de plus en plus douloureux.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider.  
  
Tout à coup, Draco cria :  
  
-SORS DE LA, VITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux.  
  
-SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Draco de toutes ses forces.  
  
Harry apeuré, sortit de la chambre, non sans un regard vers son amant, qui, maintenant semblait étouffer.  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini !!!!!!!!! Cette fois vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il n'était pas long. Il fait 2 pages de plus que le précédent !!!!!!!!Bon, bah....................REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. NOTE

Excusez moi, si mon chapitre met du temps à venir, c'est parce que, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'en faire un autre ! Je mis met tout de suite et je m'excuse encore !!!  
  
J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !!!!  
  
Merci encore !!  
  
flo007 


	8. chapitre 8: je crois que j'ai fait une b...

Résumé : Deux couples interdits Et si le célèbre mage noir revenait à la surface et s'emparait d'un corps que se passerait-il ?  
  
Reviews :  
  
celine.s : oui,, je sais mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais bon..... c pas de ma faute !!!!! Je vais te dire un secret : c'est de la faute, à l'ordinateur !!!! je te promet, mais attention : ccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttt !!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol !! En tout cas, voici la suite !  
  
Hannange : Ne t'inquiète pas, la voici !!! Et excuse moi pour le retard !!  
  
blurp3 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir !!!! En tout cas, voici la suite.... !!!  
  
Zazan :Merci énormément pour ton review qui me fias vraiment très plaisir !! (si, si je te jure !!lol). Alors comme sa, tu es paresseux ??? C pas bien sa !!!Bon d'accord, je pourrais me la fermer étant donné que je suis pareille !!!! lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me dépêche, pour la suite !! Bon, sinon parlons (entre adulte ? pas possible, je peux po !!) Quel âge as- tu ? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee !! Pitié !!! Sinon je mets pas la suite !!!! lol En tout cas, voici la suite !!  
  
The spirit of the white w :Je ne dis rien!!!!! Je sais pas si tu le mérites!!!! lol C'est la surprise !!! Tu verras, si tu continus de lire ma fic !!! (ji compte bien !!! lol) En tout cas, voici la suite......  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Retour en arrière :  
  
Ron se souleva dans les airs et se fit transporter à l'infirmerie, suivi de Dumbledore, de Mc Gonagall ( complètement choqué) et d'Hermione qui baissait les yeux tellement elle avait honte.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ???????? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de le gifler aussi fort ?????? Il faudrait peut être que je lui parle ????? Non. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si. Non, non, non, non !!!!!! Si. -Tu en meurs d'envie !!!!! dis une petite voix dans sa tête -Mais non, bien sûr que non, c'est une sang de b............. -Tu vois bien que tu n'arrive même pas à le dire !!!!!!!! -Purée, j'en ai marre, pourquoi t'as toujours raison ???? -Peut-être parce que je suis ta conscience !!!!! -Grrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, vous pensez que M. Weasley est une chance de s'en sortir ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, Minerva. Je n'en sais rien......répondit pensivement le vieux sorcier  
  
-Miss Granger, j'aimerai que vous nous expliquiez pourquoi M. Weasley est dans cet état là ! dit Mc Gonagall sévèrement, tout en essayant de ménager sa meilleur élève.  
  
-Je, enfin......répondit Hermione  
  
Cela pris environ un quart d'heure, le temps qu'elle explique tout. Mais elle eut soudain peur, et si Ron était mort ? Elle risquait de se faire renvoyer ! Mais tout de suite cette idée lui sortit de la tête. Elle s'en fichait de se faire renvoyer, de toute façon, si Ron mourait, elle n'oserait plus retournait dans le monde de la magie...  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda timidement Hermione  
  
-Bien sûr, assura le vieux sorcier, je t'en pris, vas y..  
  
-Y a-t-il un espoir pour que Ron ne sois pas........enfin....  
  
-Je n'en sais rien du tout Miss Granger, malheureusement....... Il faut attendre que Mme Pomfresh ai fini de l'inspecter. A tiens je crois qu'elle vient de finir !  
  
L'infirmière avait un air grave, très grave, peut-être même trop grave. Elle prit son temps, elle enleva son tablier, se lava les mains. Elle ne regarda pas un seul instant l'assistance qui était « avide » de savoir.  
  
-Mme....... ? chuchota Hermione. Savez-vous ce qu'il a ?  
  
Mme Pomfresh ne la regarda pas, et s'adressa au directeur  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Mc Gonagall, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant ?  
  
-Bien sûr Pompom !  
  
Le directeur, ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose suivirent l'infirmière dans une salle voisine.  
  
Hermione avait peur, très peur. Après un regard vers la pièce où Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Pomfresh avaient disparus elle se décida. Elle s'approcha du lit de Ron. Elle le regarda, et elle pleura. De toute façon à ce stade, on ne peut que pleurer. Que pouvait-elle encore faire, elle avait faillit tuer son meilleur ami, elle avait peur de la réaction de Harry, mais elle n'avait pas peur de se faire renvoyer, à vrai dire elle s'en fichait. Alors maintenant.......  
  
Elle avait faillit tuer son meilleur ami, parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger, juste la protéger. C'était injuste, tellement injuste.......pourquoi ?  
  
« Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Il était jaloux et moi j'en rajoutais toujours !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le frappe ?? Malefoy me traite tout le temps comme ça et je ne réagissais pas, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que maintenant je réagisse ??? J'aimerais qu'on me réponde !!!!!! Pourquoi MOI ??? » pensa Hermione  
  
-Miss Granger ? dit une voix qui vint interrompre son monologue intérieur  
  
-Oui   
  
-Nous devons vous parler maintenant. ajouta Mc Gonagall  
  
-Oui  
  
Hermione était en état de choc. Elle ne savait plus très bien, où elle était. Elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux, et la tête qui tournait.  
  
Mc Gonagall la conduisit dans la chambre où Dumbledore, l'infirmière et elle étaient partis.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, que se passe-t-il ? demanda tout de suite Hermione en le voyant  
  
-M. Weasley est dans un coma profond. Je dirais même très profond. Chez les moldus cela s'appelle un coma de niveau 4. Vous devez savoir ce que cela signifie.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! S'il vous plait, dite moi que c'est faux ! Je vous supplie !! s'écria Hermione  
  
Et elle s'effondra au pied des trois personnes âgées.  
  
-Non, non, non !!!!! C'est pas possible, comment ? COMMENT ???? s'écria cette dernière, allongée par terre, secouée de sanglots et tapant des poings  
  
-C'est........à cause du coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête..... dit Mme Pomfresh  
  
-Miss Granger, je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vous dispenserais de cours pour aujourd'hui. Puis nous irons prévenir Harry Potter, ainsi que le reste de sa famille. dit le directeur  
  
-Non. NON ! Je veux rester là. Pour Harry, je vous demande de ne pas le dire à Harry et aux autres, je..  
  
-Mais, enfin Miss Granger soyez raisonnable !!! Il faut vous reposer !!  
  
-Non !! Je veux rester là !!!!!!! s'écria Hermione. Et pour Harry et les autres, je leurs dirais moi-même !!  
  
-Parfait, je vous accorde cette faveur Miss Granger. Demain nous préviendrons les Gryffondors, et je dirais qu'il est parti chez ses parents, quand à ses frères et sœur pourront rentrer chez eux au près de leur famille. dit le directeur  
  
-Professeur, une dernière question, que va-t-il se passer ? Je suppose que je vais être renvoyer ?  
  
-Dans d'autre circonstance oui, vous aurez été renvoyer, mais vous êtes ma meilleure élève...alors je pense que je peux vous faire une fleur, et puis de toute façon....  
  
-Non, professeur, je veux être traité comme une autre !  
  
-Laissez moi finir. Demanda calmement Dumbledore  
  
-Excusez-moi.  
  
-De toute façon, vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès. Je ne connais aucune lois qui fait punir un sorcier pour avoir donner une gifle à une autre personne. Donc je pense que vous ne serez pas renvoyée !  
  
-Merci..............  
  
-Vous devez pas me remercier Miss Granger, je ni suis pour rien...dit le sorcier avec un sourire lasse  
  
Et le sorcier partit laissant là, la jeune fille seule avec elle même. Cette dernière sans attendre se précipita auprès du lit de Ron et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
******************************* Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur Mc Gonagall sortirent de l'infirmerie en silence. Aucun ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou même faire. C'était un vrai supplice. Comment le dire aux élèves, comment le dire à sa famille. ?  
  
-Minerva, je vais parler aux élèves de Gryffondors et je dirais aux membres de sa famille ainsi qu'à Harry Potter d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Non Albus, si c'est à moi de le faire, si les Gryffondors vous voient pour le leurs annoncer, ils vont se poser des questions !  
  
-D'accord, vous avez raison, je vais vous laissez faire. Mais surtout veillez à ne pas attirer de soupçon !  
  
-Je veillerais à cela Albus, ne vous en faite pas !  
  
Et Minerva Mc Gonagall s'en alla laissant un Dumbledore particulièrement fatigué.  
  
***********************  
  
Mc Gonagall était bouleversée. Comment cela avait-il pût arriver ? Si seulement elle ou un autre professeur était arrivé............c'était aussi la faute des professeurs après tout.....Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ni de la faute de personne !  
  
( si d'un côté on peut dire que c'était la faute de la rampe de l'escalier, mais bon, ça fait pas sérieux !!lol Quoi que moi je dit : C DE LA FAUTE A LA RAMBARDE DE L'ESCLALIER !!!!! Sus à l'ennemie !!!!!!! on lui saute dessus, on la tabasse, et on lui dit : que cela te serve de leçon !!!! na na na na nèreeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!c'est bon, c'est bon, je reviens l'histoire !!lol)  
  
Enfin elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, qui sert d'entrer pour la salle commune des élèves de Gryffondors.  
  
-Le mot de passe ? demanda cette dernière  
  
-Lion d'or.  
  
La grosse dame acquiesça et céda le passage au professeur.  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, s'il vous plait, un moment de calme j'ai une annonce à vous faire !  
  
Aussitôt le silence survint. Tout le monde regarder le professeur d'un air inquiet, mais tout aussitôt redevint soulagé.  
  
-Pouvez vous aller chercher vos camarades qui se trouvent dans les dortoirs s'il vous plait, l'annonce concerne tout le monde.  
  
Et dans un raclement de chaise, certains élèves cherchèrent les autres.  
  
-Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, je souhaite vous annoncer que votre camarade de classe, Ron Weasley est malade, c'est pourquoi il retournera chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ! Pour régler certains problèmes, je demande à Fred, Georges, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Harry Potter de bien vouloir me suivre.  
  
Aussitôt un brouhaha infernal s'en suivit.  
  
-S'il vous plait, je souhaite que jusqu'à mon départ il y ait le silence ! réclama sévèrement le professeur  
  
Aussitôt le brouhaha infernal s'éteint.  
  
Fred, Georges, Ginny et Harry inquiets suivirent le professeur.  
  
-Professeur, Ron n'est pas malade, n'est ce pas ? demanda une petite voix  
  
-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
  
-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
-Comment ça tu le sais, et puis qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, et s'il n'est pas malade, qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Fred ou Georges  
  
-Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous répondre, une autre personne s'en chargera ! répondit Mc Gonagall impassible  
  
-Oh, fait ou est Hermione ? Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit Harry qui commencé à s'énervé  
  
-Nous allons tout vous expliquer dans quelque instant jeunes hommes !!  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, malgré le fait que chacun était pressé de savoir ce qui se passait avec Ron.  
  
Enfin, ils virent la porte de l'infirmerie. Mc Gonagall l'ouvrit et les laissa entrer.  
  
-Hermione pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry  
  
-Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.....  
  
***********************  
  
ET VOILA C FINI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que cela vous à plus !!!!!!!!! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis !!!!!! Flo007 


	9. chapitre 9: Le mot de passe

Résumé Deux couples qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister; Et si le célèbre mage noir revenait à la surface pour s'emparer d'un corps? Que se passerait-il?  
  
En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'aide vraiment à continuer à écrire la suite de la fic !!!! Encore merci !!  
  
Je voulais vous dire, que la suite va être un peu compliquée, en fait je vais continuer l'histoire de Harry et de Draco, jusqu'au moment ou Mc Gonagall va chercher Harry dans la salle commune pour l'amener à l'infirmerie  
  
Reviews :  
  
blurp 3 : Merci pour ton review !!!!!! En tout cas, tu sais, je savais pas trop quoi écrire alors j'ai écrit sa......mais, si en fait elle est vraiment beaucoup touché !! Imagines toi, alors que tu viens de plonger ton meilleur ami dans un coma profond, très profond.....tu c pas trop koi dire....en tout cas, voici la suite....  
  
celine.s :oui, je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais ce chapitre était plus long et puis je vous avez prévenu que je métré du temps à l'écrire !!!!  
  
Zazan : Alors toi je t'adore !! Excuse ce moment de pur bonheur, mais dès que j'ai lu ton 1er review, je té adoré !!!!! ( t mon reviewer préféré, mais ccccchhhhuuuuuuutttttttttt !!!!! lol) Non, en fait, je suis désolé que tu n'm pas Ron et Hermione et qu'en moi je fait un chapitre que sur eux !!! En tout cas, ce chapitre parle d'autre personne !!!En tout cas, merci énormément pour t compliments, mais ne te rabaisse surtout pas !!! Attend tu ne vas pas te rabaisser devant une revieweuse qui n'a que 14 (bientôt 15) ans !!!!lol Et pour Blaise Zabini, et bien.......Il faudra attendre 1 peu !!! ze c je suis méchante !!lol Mais, voilà la suite !!!!!007  
  
P.S : Dans ta description tu as dis que ne dirais pas ton âge, alors moi je voulais le connaître, c'est tout !!! lol  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Mais Draco ne l'entendait plus, il était dans un état second. Il avait des spasmes de plus en plus violents et semblait-il de plus en plus douloureux.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider.  
  
Tout à coup, Draco cria :  
  
-SORS DE LA, VITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux.  
  
-SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Draco de toutes ses forces.  
  
Harry apeuré, sortit de la chambre, non sans un regard vers son amant, qui, maintenant semblait étouffer.  
  
Harry était complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou non, tout était flou. Il ne savait pas où il marchait, mais il marchait, et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance.  
  
Ce qui c'était passé, Harry ne s'en souvenait plus, mais quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Ses pensées ainsi que ses souvenirs revinrent peu à peu.  
  
Draco......oui......Draco, il s'était passé quelque chose avec lui. Tout à coup, Harry se sentit assez bizarre. Tout à coup, il eut envies de dormir. Une irrésistible envie de dormir.  
  
« Non, il ne faut pas, il faut que je regagne le dortoir avant de..... »  
  
Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées car il s'écroula par terre. Personne ne peut dire s'il était simplement évanouie, dans les pommes ou bien........  
  
C'est quelques heures plus tard, qu'il se réveilla un peu étourdi mais réveiller. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tête, peut –être est-ce cette voix qui lui disait qu'il devait aller au lac ? Oui c'était ça !! (deux de tension, trois de détente !!lol)  
  
« Pourquoi ais-je cette irrésistible envie d'aller vers le lac ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
Retour en arrière :  
  
Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Puis tout à coup une voix intérieure lui murmura : « Va vers le lac, petit Potter, vas-y. »  
  
Harry essayait de vaincre cette voix, mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il dût se lever et commença à marcher vers les portes de Poudlard pour pouvoir aller dans le parc. Mais Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ressentait une grande fatigue. Comme si quelqu'un lui enlevait toute vie de son corps.  
  
Fin du retour en arrière  
  
C'était ça, cette même voix, et tout à coup une grande fatigue et cette irrépressible envie d'aller au lac. Et il était fatigué, très fatigué, trop fatigué. Pourquoi aller au lac ? Qu'est ce qui se trouvait au lac, et pourquoi devait il y aller ?  
  
Pourquoi Harry avait il l'impression que la clef de l'énigme se trouvait là- bas ? (intelligent le petit Potter !! lol) Mais la fatigue l'emportais sur son courage et sur sa curiosité, et il s'écroula à nouveau par terre. Malheureusement pour lui, son crâne tomba le premier sur le sol, et il s'ouvrit profondément.  
  
-Harry, Harry, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
  
Harry ne voyait pas son interlocuteur mais il était certain, d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix ! Rassemblant ses derniers efforts, il essaya de se souvenir de cette voix....une voix de fille, mais qui ? Qui ?  
  
Il s'était posé cette question si fort qu'il se souleva à moitié ( je sais pas si vous comprenez : il est allongé sur le dos, alors il lève son dos droit, pour essayé de voir qui lui parle !!)  
  
-Harry, Harry calme toi. Chut, tout doucement, voilà.....  
  
-Hermione ? murmura Harry  
  
-Oui, c'est moi...Chhuuuuttttt.............Calme-toi...voilà, c'est bien....  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Harry  
  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Hermione inquiète  
  
-Non...  
  
Harry ne se souvenait de rien...Un trou noir, un très grand trou noir..... Il ferma les yeux un instant, et vit une tache noire, très noire.......et tout à coup, il vit une tache de lumière...une très grande tache de lumière, et au milieu encore une tache sombre......Harry n'y comprenais plus rien, mais il essaya de se calmer, et de se concentrer sûr cette nouvelle tache sombre.........Non, ce n'est pas une tache, c'est une personne..........un homme........  
  
-DRACO !!!!!!!!! s'écria Harry  
  
-Quoi ? Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Il est en danger, oui, quand je l'ai quitté, il allait mal....va le voire, vite !!!!!!VITE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Calme toi Harry, tu es fatigué, ce n'est rien.  
  
-Non, va le voir, s'il te plait Hermione, s'il te plait, va vite le voir, guéris le, s'il te plait!!!!  
  
-Bon, si tu veux, il est où ?  
  
-Vite, Hermione, vite dans sa chambre, dans les cachots !!  
  
-D'accords, si tu veux !!  
  
-Dépêches toi Hermione s'il te plait, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !!!!!!  
  
-Oui, oui....  
  
Hermione sortit de la pièce un peut inquiète pour son ami. Pourquoi voulait- il absolument qu'elle aille voir Malefoy, et pourquoi avoir parler de lui ?  
  
Avec toutes ces questions, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots et tomba sur :  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Miss Granger, que faites vous là ? Je ne crois pas que votre salle commune ce trouve dans les cachots ?! murmura Rogue, l'air suspicieux et narquois.  
  
-Je suis venu voir Draco Malefoy  
  
-Puis je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
-Je......c'est personnelle  
  
-Personnelle ? Voyez-vous ça ? Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix Miss Granger, alors je repose ma question : pourquoi voulez voir Draco ?  
  
-J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! répondit Hermione pressée  
  
-Mmmm...etunefilledeplusetmoiquicroyaisqu'ilneprenaitpasles.....dit Rogue un sourire narquois pendant à ses lèvres. (Traduction : et une fille de plus et moi qui croyait qu'il ne prenait pas les.......(bien sûr vous devinez la suite !!!! lol ! Mais c qu'il est méchant le p'tit Rogue !!!!!! re-lol !)  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
Rogue ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, et partit en l'ignorant superbement (sa rime !!! si, si je vous jure !!!! « note de l'auteur, qui se permet de vous rappeler qu'elle sort d'un asile !!!!!!» )  
  
-Bon, alors c'est quoi de nouveau le mot de passe ? Et me ! (comment ça je suis vulgaire ? Moi ? Nan, mais c'est pas de ma faute si vous vous imaginez des choses !! en fait le mot c'est : mince (et excuser ma vulgarité !!Cassez, cassez !!!Pardon !!)  
  
Oh, non, je ne connais pas le mot de passe des Serpentards !!!!!  
  
Hermione en désespoir de cause se plaça devant la statue, et regarda la statue fixement. La statue était grande, et représentait un dragon, un magnifique dragon taillé dans de la pierre.  
  
-Le mot de passe, jolie demoiselle ? demanda la statue  
  
-Heu, enfin, voilà, je ne le connaît pas, mais je viens aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin !  
  
-Désolé, mais sans mot de passe on ne passe pas ! s'exclama le dragon  
  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, et quand elle se retourna vers la sortie elle bouscula quelqu'un.  
  
-Oh, pardon, excusez moi ! s'exclama cette dernière  
  
-Non, c'est mo........une Gryffondor ?  
  
Hermione leva la tête et vit.......Blaise Zabini. Comme d'habitude il avait toujours cet air arrogant, comme Malefoy.  
  
POV de Blaise :  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante cette Pansy quand elle s'y met : « Il est où Draco ? Hein, dis, il est où ? Il veut me faire une surprise, c'est ça ? Hein, dis ? Hein ? »  
  
Mais non poufiasse, il essaye juste de te fuir !!!!!!!!!  
  
« Je ne sais pas Pansy, je ne sais pas !»  
  
En tout cas, je suis enfin seul !!! Tiens la statue de dragon parle avec quelqu'un, j'entend sa voix !! Qui ça peut-être, si c'est Pansy, je pique une crise !!! Mais, non ça ne peux pas être elle est était en train d'harceler Crabe et Goyle quand je suis partit. Les pauvres !! Non, en fait je crois qu'ils vont bien s'entendre vu le niveau intellectuel de Pansy, Crabe et Goyle !!!  
  
Bon, revenons à nos moutons : C'est qui qui...........  
  
-Oh, pardon excusez moi ! dit une petite voix  
  
-Non, c'est mo.......une Gryffondor ?  
  
Quand je leva la tête je vis : Granger, enfin non, je veux dire Hermione !! Mais non : Granger !!!!  
  
Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?  
  
Voyant que personne ne réagissait, et que Hermione avait besoin d'un Serpentard, elle saisit l'opportunité qui se présenta à elle.  
  
-Zabini, est ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir votre commune, je dois absolument voir Malefoy !!!  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise d'un ton agressif. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait sortir avec elle, et puis qu'est ce que Draco venait faire dans l'histoire  
  
-J'ai reçu d'une source sûr que Malefoy va mal !!!!! dit Hermione d'une petite voix, interloqué que celui ci se montre agressif. D'accord, les Serpentards n'aiment pas les Gryffondors, mais là, elle n'avait rien fait !!!!!  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmm.........  
  
Et, sans répondre, il s'avança vers le dragon, et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, en un salut profond. Aussitôt le dragon inclina légèrement la tête et laissa place à une magnifique porte en or massif, comprenant des petits serpents verts et argentés qui étaient incrustés tout autour de la porte. Mais tout n'était pas fini, Blaise s'avança vers la porte et appuya sur le 7ème serpent en partant de la droite, et dit :  
  
-Si jamais quelqu'un essayait de forcer le passage ou même s'il appuyait sur le mauvais serpent, plusieurs pièges, s'actionneraient !  
  
-Oh... fut tout ce que Hermione réussie à dire devant la beauté de la porte et devant le mécanisme avancée des Serpentards  
  
-Après vous.......dis Blaise en se dégagent de la porte pour pouvoir laisser passer la jeune fille  
  
Hermione fut touché intérieurement par la remarque de Blaise, et se dit que finalement il n'était pas si méchant que ça, et qu'il n'était pas moche du tout !!!!! (Attend, attend, MON Blaise être moche ???? Nan, mais elle va pas bien celle là !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, d'acc il est moins beau que Draco, mais quand même !!)  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car d'après Harry, Malefoy avait un gros problème !!!!  
  
En ce dépêchant et accompagnée de Blaise elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco et fût surprise de le voir en pleine forme et tout aussi narquois qu'avant.  
  
-Je ne souhaite pas être ..........Granger ?! s'étonna Draco !!! (Attention, c mon Draco !!!!!)  
  
-Malefoy, ça va ? demanda Hermione même si elle connaissait la réponse  
  
-C'est vraiment trop gentil de t'inquiété pour moi Granger mais je n'ai pas envi d'avoir une Sang de Bourbe dans mon fan club !!!!  
  
-Harry m'a dis que tu allé très mal, et qu'il fallait que je vienne au plus vite !!! Je ne comprend pas.......  
  
-Le balafré aussi s'inquiète pour moi ? Mais c'est trop gentil.......  
  
-C'est bien possible qu'il ait déliré étant donné qu'il avait sombré dans un coma.........  
  
-Il était dans le coma ? répliqua Draco tout de suite  
  
Tout à coup il eût peur, et si il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ?  
  
-Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? C'est trop gentil, toi aussi tu veux créer un fan club ? dit Hermione narquoise Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais il faut que je te laisse.....  
  
Et Hermione partit en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Pourquoi avoir dit à Hermione d'aller voir Draco ? Je suis malade ou quoi ? En tout cas il faut que je lui parle !!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mme Pomfresh, puis je sortir de l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Mmmmm, je ne sais pas Potter, mais comme vous allez l'air d'aller bien.......D'accord.  
  
Et Harry partit en direction de leur salle commune pour voire comment il pourrais aller voire Draco.  
  
Arrivé là bas, il vit Fred Georges ainsi que tout les autres, il se dit donc qu'il ferait d'abord une partie d'échec explosif avant de réfléchir au problème. Il e, fit une, puis deux, puis.........Professeur Mc Gonagall ? Un problème ? Aller à l'infirmerie ? Hermione ?  
  
-Harry, je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise !  
  
ET VOILA C'EST FINI !!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEWS !!!!!!J'AI MIS DU TEMPS A LE FINIR!!!!!!!! flo007 


End file.
